el fin de Natasha 20
by christopher 24
Summary: la historia mejorada y reparada


Natasha parte 2

_Esto mejorará _

Anteriormente ...

Es increíble que puedas soportar esta brutal tortura- pero termina con el Y te salvarás ,¿que diceS?

Le quita el trapo de la boca

Yo(mirando á Eli) me lo quedaré- respondió Natasha

Maldita- le destrozó el otro pie con la perica

Agarró un mazo y le golpeó las costillas rompiéndoselas y saliendo de las precillas que la mantenían atrapadas

Te hice una oferta y te negaste-agarrando un látigo y dándole latigazos con fuerzas muy sobrenaturales que penetraban hasta los huesos,Natasha sin poder defenderse y la sangre saliendo disparada

Pudiste salvarte de este tormento ,te lo dije a cambio de terminar con Eli-dijo chupando la sangre del látigo

Nunca-dijo intentando pararse

No tendré piedad- dijo mientras sacaba un destornillador de punta fina,acercándose á ella,la patea,voltea y se lo incrusta por la garganta lentamente y ella intentando sin lograrlo evitar,la sangre brotaba de su boca pero no la mataría por el momento, se lo clava en la mano,se acerca a Eli

Termina el sufrimiento de nat siendo mi novio,¿que dices?-pregunto la darken

No lo hagas- dijo con la voz muy grave y con mucha dificultad

Yoltzin le quita el trapo de la boca

Lo siento Nat,no permitiré que te lastimen más, seré tu novio con una condición, no lastimes á Natasha-dijo algo lamentado el Shane

El plan estaba funcionando,lo que mantenía con vida a un guerrero Fénix era el amor de su amante, Yoltzin y Eli se besaron y natascha se le rompió el corazón,estaba vencida derrotada etc

Como lo bueno no es para piesiempre se separaron pero Eli aún estaba amarrado

Y yoltzin caminaba hacia Natasha

Le dieron Fin á tu tormento y estas derrotada- dijo con voz muy malvada

De que estas hablando?-pregunto un tanto nervioso

Al besarme romperiste el Laso de la vida de Natasha-explicó muy complacida la diosa yoltzin

Que! Nat porque no me lo dijiste?-pregunto el Shane

Te lo dije hace 4 años,cuando tubimos nuestra primera sita-dijo con mucha dificultad

Yoltzin porque?-pregunto el Shane

Porqué me divierto lastimado á mucha gente-dijo mientras se acercaba á natasha con intenciones de volverle á dar un latigazo,la levanta y la atora en la pared

Tuviste mucha suerte de tener a Eli de novio- dijo mientras agarraba un machete

Eli estaba sacando de su bolsillo una navaja é intentando salir

Pero ya es mío-dijo mientras Eli logra salir y dispara una babosa Granada en dirección a yoltzin la cual desaparece y la babosa se impacta cerca del postrostro de Natasha y explorando quemando una parte del rostro y probóprovocaprovocando un derrumbe

Nat!-el Shane corrió hasta donde miles de escombros sepultaron a la pobre Natasha,intentando sacar á Natascha- lágrimas salían del pobre leí, responsable de la posible muerte de Nat,su corazón dejaba de palpitar,después de 1 hora logró sacar á Natascha toda quebrada,ensangrentada,una parte de su rostro quemado,las terribles heridas muy profundas,los huesos se podían ver

Perdóname Natascha-dijo llorando y abrazando su cabeza

Natasha no respiraba y movía,

Ya no se que hacer-dijo el chico recargando su cabeza en la de ella. En un momento se dio cuenta de que su Nat..Su princesa... no estaba respirando y su pulso se reducía a nada

No natascha por favor... no me dejes... quédate aquí... eres parte de mi, de mi vida, sin ti yo no viviré- sublicaba el Shane

Eli-susurró la peliBlanca

Perdóname,soy un tonto, por mi culpa fuiste derrotada-dijo lamentándose

No digas eso,eres mi tontito-dijo la chica de pelo blanco muriendo,una parte de su piel se tornaba negra por una hemorragia interna

Te amo- dijo el Shane

Yo también- dijo con mucha dificultad por la herida de la garganta

Tengo que irme- dijo la ojiazul

No porfavor,eres mi mejor amiga- dijo la Shane

Lo sé- dijo mientras besaba á Eli por última vez,se separaron y Natasha murió en los brazos de Eli

Noooo! Natasha-se quedó llorando hasta que una pelirroja vestida de sólo y oro apareció Y Eli de la rabia se lanzó pero yoltzin lo esquiva y golpea con fuerza sobrenatural impactandolo en la pared

Todo fue como lo tenía planeado y terminaste con la vida de tu amante-hizo un movimiento que la desaparecio pero no se fue

Donde estas-dijo muy furioso

Un dolor insoportable empezó a sentirse,no podía moverse ,miro hacia abajo Y su piel y ropa se estaba quemando,una serpiente de fuego se apareció trepando á Eli

Aquí estoy- dijo la serpiente

Trepó todo el cuero de Eli quemandolo en donde se quedaba,el dolor era muy fuerte ya y Eli sin poder escaparse y gritando de dolor mientras yoltzin se reía,lo dejó salsalir pero empezó a darle latigazos á Eli

Eli! !- grito un troll Y topo que golpeó a yoltzin que salió rematada

Kord,Pronto-dijo el Shane muy confundido

La darken empezaba a tener dolores muy fuertes,sus ojos y boca brillaron y de su boca salió otra mujer idéntica pero la otra volvió anormalidad, la otra es trixie

TRIXIE!-dijeron los demás sorprendidos ,para Eli era el fin del mundo ,su amiga de la cual aún amaba asesino a millones en el pasado incluyendo a sus amantes y torturó á Eli

Trixie se paró mirando á yoltzin.

Tu mataste a Kliser-dijo acusando á la darken

matamos- dijo la darken

Trixie Empezó á tener dolores de cabeza y recordar todo

Los millones de hombres,mujeres, niños, niñas, abuelas, y a los guerreros Fénix Kliser y Natasha

No no no- se lamentaba la pelirroja Sting

Haci es trixie,mataste á todos- dijo la darken desapareciendo

Trix mataste a natasha y kliser, me torturaste -dijo Eli

Algo le pasaba á trixie su corazón se aceleró á casi 12000 latidos por segundo , su pulso estaba en casi nada, el aliento se le iba,un gesto de dolor la invadió la mano la tenía sobre el corazón, el color de su piel era muy pálida, sudor frío bajaba, casi no podía respirar, era la señal de que! Su corazón se destrozó se partido en dos-done tenía su mano la piel se torno rojo vivo(rojo sangre) veía todo borroso y callo

Trix!-el Shane corrió

El troll y el topo corrieron

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!-dijo muy alterado

Que!-dijeron los 2

Quieres ayudar a una Asesina?- pregunto el topo

No la perderé-dijo cargando a Trixie y corriendo

En el hospital todos esperaban una respuesta

Familiares de la señorita Sting

Como esta?pregunto el Shane

Siguanme

Todos siguieron á la enfermera hasta un cuarto obscuro

Oiga que hacemos aquí-pregunto el topo

Morir- la darken apareció y los transportó hasta la caverna Magna

Que es lo que quieres?pregunto el Shane

Terminar con la Sting

Continuará...

Opinen y comenten


End file.
